May Divorce Be With You
by Shebby
Summary: When Nick Paine, a divorce attorney is suddenly poisoned, it's up to Shawn and Gus to figure everything out...as usual. Psych/Miss Match crossover...future whumpage I swear.


A/N: Ok guys, this is a crossover of Miss Match and Psych. A lot of people haven't seen Miss Match…basically no one has…

So here's the gist…

Nick Paine and Kate Fox are divorce attorneys who work for Kate's father Jerald Fox. Kate Fox is also a match maker.

Nick Paine is played by James Roday, hence the crossover. That's basically it… You'll get the rest on your own.

ENJOY!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was a slow day in hell. Paper work had stacked to its highest. There were no clients for possibly another four hours. There was nothing on television, and the games on the internet had gotten old. Yup, Nick Paine was bored.

Being a divorce attorney was a fun job at times, but lately it was pretty slow going. Nick secretly wished someone would break up soon. No matter how bad that sounds, it seemed like the only thing that would bring Nick out of this slump.

Usually clothed in a full dress suit, Nick was now wearing just a regular collared shirt, slightly unbuttoned, and un-tucked from his pants. Not up to dress code in the slightest. But he figured Jerald wouldn't mind, since there were no clients for some time, and well, it was just so boring around the office lately.

Alone in his office, Nick skimmed over some paperwork. In fact, he had skimmed over this particular piece of paper before. He was finished with his work, and was going through the pile of paper _again._ He sighed and the set the paper back on his desk. It was quiet. Which is what Nick usually enjoyed, silence. But at the moment, he really wanted Kate to come bursting through his door asking for help. He usually kept his door shut, which usually means 'Do Not Enter.' But Kate ignored that rule every time. She even caught him watching a Spanish soap opera one time. That took a lot of bribing to get her not to tell Jerald. Not only would he probably get fired for watching TV while he was supposed to be working, but he would ridiculed for the rest of his life for watching it in the first place.

As Nick took one last look of his work, he picked up his jacket and started heading towards the door. When (speak of the devil) Kate walked in.

"Where are you going?" She asked, noticing him sliding on his jacket.

"I was going to go grab some coffee." He answered, shoving his last arm in his coat sleeve. "You want something while I'm out?"

"You're not going anywhere." She said firmly, blocking Nick's only way of escape. "We have a new case."

"Our next client isn't supposed to be here until like…-"

"Four hours from now." Kate said quickly. She straightened herself out, as if to try and look serious. It was working…sorta. "This is a walk-in."

Sighing, Nick shoved his way past Kate and headed towards the conference room.

Kate yelled from down the hall, "Wait! Nick! There's something I need to tell you about-" But it was too late. Nick was already in the conference room.

He froze. He stomach did back flips, and his face paled. Only two things in the world would make him have this kind of reaction. One; Someone died. Two; Well…this was number two.

The clients, Nick's clients, sitting on the other side of conference room table…

…Were his parents.

Nick could not believe his eyes.

"Dad?" Nick whispered. Still in shock, Nick failed to notice Kate by his side, or the fact that he couldn't move his limbs. "Mom?"

"I'm sorry Nicky." His mother said softly.

"Why?" He croaked.

"You know why son." His father spoke. "You're the divorce attorney."

"But…Thirty years…"

"Thirty years of lies!" His father roared.

"Harold!" His mother hissed, grabbing at his arm. Then she pulled his head down and whispered into his ear. "That's not your line. Read your cards."

"Oh right…" He whispered back. He shoved his hand into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small blue note card. He read it over, and silently whispered whatever was on the card to himself, and stuffed it back into his pocket.

"What's going on?" Kate asked, finally easing her way into the conversation.

"We're getting a divorce. That's what's going on here." Harold grumbled. He then sighed, and turned to Nick's mother. "I can't do this Johan. Just look at him." He said pointing towards Nick, who was still in the same spot, with the same expression on his face.

"Wait, wait a minute." Kate interrupted. "What day is it today?"

No one answered. For a while the room remained silent. Before Nick spoke up.

"…April first." He whispered. Now realizing what he just said, his face contorted and flushed bright red. "APRIL FOOLS? THIS WAS A JOKE?!" He shouted. He stalked up to the table and slammed his fists on the table, startling his parents and Kate.

Just as Nick was about to say something (probably nothing good) the secretary walked in. "Your 3:00 is early."

"Tell him to wait!" Nick screamed, causing the secretary to shut the door and run away.

"That is _not_ funny." Kate said sternly, changing the subject back.

"We know…" Johan giggled slightly.

"This boy has been pulling pranks on us for years! We figured it was time for pay-back." Harold chuckled.

"When was the last I pulled a prank on you? Hmm? Ten years ago?!" Nick roared.

"It took a lot of planning…"

Nick let out a cry of frustration, and paced across the room.

"You want some coffee?" Kate offered.

"Yes! Please! Get me some coffee." Nick cried back.

Kate got up to leave the room. Once she left, no one talked. Nick continued to pace back and forth across the room. His parents stared at him uncomfortably. Wondering if he was going to do something horrible, or not so horrible. Just before things got really weird, Kate walked in with Nick's coffee.

"Thanks." Nick said, taking the coffee from Kate's hand. Taking a sip, his nose crunched in disgust and moved the cup from his mouth. "This is disgusting. What did you put in it?"

"I didn't put anything it. It was already made for you." Kate said. "There was note with your name on it underneath the mug."

"What note?"

Kate took a small piece of paper out from her pocket and handed it to Nick.

It was just a plain small white note card, on the front in all capitals was written, '_**NICK**__._' He took another sip of his revolting coffee and flipped the card over. On the back it read…

'_**ENJOY THE COFFEE. YOU DESERVE IT.**_'

'I wonder who this is from.' Nick thought. He took another sip of the coffee. Yes, the coffee was bad, awful even, but it seemed to be the only thing to calm him right now. This was one of his number one fears. And they turned it into a joke. This was one of the reasons he became a divorce attorney, to show his parents how horrible a divorce can be. So when he saw them sitting at that table, his career-his life was crushed. He took another sip of his coffee. But this time, there was an odd taste to it.

"This coffee tastes…different." He said, licking the roof of his mouth. "Metal?" He licked his lips a bit to get a better taste. "This coffee tastes like metal."

Suddenly, Nick felt his world turn inside out. His head began to pound, not like a headache, but some sort of severe pressure. His whole body began to sweat, and suddenly he felt lightheaded.

He dizzily set down his coffee and rested his head in his hands. He barely heard Kate shouting his name, the pounding in his head was too much. He reached up to grab a chair, but missed. Was he seeing double? 'Oh god.' He thought. Suddenly, his feet gave out from underneath him and he crumpled to the ground. 'The coffee…' was the only thought he had before he drifted to unconsciousness.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Outside Kate Fox's office, Carlton Lassiter waited. And waited. And waited. Yes, he was early (he usually is) but they could at least offer him something to drink, or a comfortable chair to sit in.

He knew he was going to be here a while though, because he had heard shouting from the conference room. Obviously someone wasn't getting their way, and started a hissy-fit. Like most people, and by 'most people' he meant his wife.

They were finally divorced, everything should've been finished and done with when he signed those papers at the restaurant. But, no. They had to split their assets, and the money. God, Carlton hated the thought of splitting money with that woman. She always wanted more than she could get.

Then something happened

Carlton tilted his head in curiosity. Had he just heard screaming? Not the screaming from before, this sounded serious. Someone was in trouble. They kept repeating one name. Nick? Carlton saw that the secretary had just heard the same thing, when she got up to stare at the conference room door. Then, there was a loud 'THUMP'. Like something fleshy, soft, and heavy just hit the floor. Hard.

That was a person. Someone had just collapsed. Lassiter knew that 'THUMP' anywhere. Quickly, drew his gun from his holster (like he always does) and ran towards the conference room. He whipped open the door, gun in front of him, like always. Lassiter took a step back, to see everything that was going on. He knew what had happened. He was a detective. But of course, being a detective, you have to ask the obvious questions. "What happened here?"

The blonde woman who was crouched by the crumpled body looked up at Lassiter, her eyes instantly trained on the gun. Sensing her discomfort, Lassiter put the gun back in the holster. "He just passed out. He's been sweating a lot, and he was complaining about something being off with his coffee. Are you a cop?"

"I'm a detective. Have you called an ambulance?" Lassiter said calmly, hardly noticing the two other worried forms in the room. The blonde nodded and Carlton fished his phone out of his pocket. "I'll call 9-1-1 and get forensics down here. You-" He pointed towards the rather large, rather old man. "Pick him up, and set him on a couch or something. You have a couch right?" The blonde nodded once more. "I'll be down stairs, waiting for that ambulance."

Carlton got up and started heading out the door, leaving three very confused, very frightened people behind.

"And don't touch that coffee!"

A/N: Again, I'm sorry if none of you have seen Miss Match. And don't worry, Shawn IS going to be in this story. I just had to connect someone with a divorce attorney. Da da da da! Lassie!


End file.
